Nuevo encuentro
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se encuentran una noche más. Quizás sea la última.


Era una noche de verano en Konoha. Una ligera brisa corría por las calles extrañamente vacías. Parecía que la ciudad estuviera abandonada a los elementos desde hace mucho. Sin embargo, un extraño vagabundo caminaba lentamente por esos lugares, al parecer sin destino. Era en verdad un sujeto extraño: piel morena, cabellos rubios al punto de parecer oro puro, unos ojos azules y profundos, más profundos y azules que la misma noche que lo rodeaba. Y el detalle que captaba al instante la atención del ojo: unas extrañas marcas, tres en cada mejilla, a modo de bigotes de zorro. El nombre de este individuo, todos lo sabían, muchos lo temían, otros lo odiaban y sólo unos pocos lo apreciaban: Uzumaki Naruto, de profesión ninja. En ese momento nuestro joven amigo contaba con aproximadamente quince o dieciséis años, pero aparentaba soportar el peso de cuarenta años en sus hombros. Vagaba cabizbajo, arrastrando los pies y con las manos en los bolsillos. Su pelo, en un tiempo sedoso y brillante, ahora estaba lacio y apagado, como el sol en invierno. Sus ojos, siempre brillantes y alegres, estaban completamente apagados y cubiertos por una cortina negra. ¿Qué podría haber provocado ese cambio tan drástico en ese ser siempre alegre y optimista? La respuesta, fácil para algunos, imposible de saber para muchos, era así de sencilla: Sasuke. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara buscándolo, no importaba cuantas veces lo llamara entre sueños, él no volvía. Y tampoco importaban las veces que intentara olvidarlo, o las veces que el chico moreno intentara matarlo, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Era como un fantasma que lo acosaba en noches como esa, en las que el calor del ambiente y las pesadillas lo mantenían fuera de la cama; un fantasma que se dejaba ver y hacía reflotar los viejos y dolorosos recuerdos, pero que no se dejaba atrapar. Y el problema no eran sólo los recuerdos que tenía, si no también los sentimientos incómodos e incomprensibles que le aceleraban el corazón cada vez que evocaba su voz, o las pocas veces en que lo veía sonreír. Eso sí que le quitaba el sueño y la cordura.

Y así, enzarzado en una pelea con su cabeza para decidir qué eran esos sentimientos, el joven rubio se fue adentrando más y más en el barrio antiguo de la ciudad, hasta que de repente se detuvo frente a una inmensa puerta con un pai-pai en rojo y negro pintado en ella. Inconscientemente, sus pasos lo habían traído al barrio Uchiha, barrio que hacía más de ocho años que nadie poblaba. Contempló con cierta indiferencia las siluetas de las casas, cuyos colores eran imposibles de distinguir en esa oscuridad. A los ojos de cualquier, el barrio parecía todo lo tranquilo y reconfortante que pueda ser un barrio en el que se asesinó a un clan entero. Sin embargo, los vivaces ojos de nuestro amigo pudieron distinguir en la lejanía, en una de las ventanas de la mansión principal, una tímida luz. Como, evidentemente, era sospechoso que hubiera una luz en un lugar abandonado, Naruto-kun decidió acercarse para investigar. Utilizando sus adormilados sentidos, intentó poner en marcha sus habilidades ninja, con no demasiado éxito, pero, ¿qué más se le puede pedir a un pobre chico que lleva varios días sin pegar ojo por culpa de otro chico que le da calabazas constantemente? En fin, el pobre chico llegó finalmente a la fuente de esa diminuta luz, y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar, en esa habitación, encima de la cama, a… (Inner: ¡una vela!/ Ewi-chan: ¡Eso no, imbécil! Más bien encontró a alguien muy "especial" *¬*/ Inner: ¡A Santa Claus!/ Ewi-chan: ¬¬) Sasuke con un viejo álbum de fotos en el regazo. El chico estaba inclinado sobre las páginas amarillentas mirando con detenimiento las imágenes de su pasado, desde aquellas en las que él e Itachi (Inner: ¡Ita-nii, macizo!/ Ewi-chan, ¡Maldito inner-pervert, vete a dormir! /) salían abrazados y felices a las últimas fotos sacadas a escondidas por Sakura del equipo siete al completo. Sasuke mostraba un perfil completamente relajado, sin su típica expresión indiferente, si no que incluso se podía ver una ligera sonrisa. Naruto estaba totalmente absorto en la contemplación de ese rostro, a su parecer, tan fino y delicado, tan hermoso en cada uno de sus detalles. Su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte, y sus mejillas se colorearon de un bonito rosa. Llevaba tanto tiempo deseando verlo de esa manera, relajado y dejando atrás su máscara de hielo, que sólo pudo enamorarse aún más de lo que estaba. Un momento, ¿enamorado? ¿De verdad eso era lo que pasaba? ¿Por eso las noches de insomnio, las incontables búsquedas, los sentimientos inexplicables? (Inner: jo, jefa, cuantos "in-"/ Ewi-chan: eso se llama vocabulario, ¡y a ti aún no te toca salir!/ Inner: es que me aburro/ Ewi-chan: te esperas hasta el lemon.) Aunque la verdad, era la única razón que explicaba su empeño en sufrir tanto por una persona que lo mandaba a freír espárragos cada vez que intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón. Y hablando de eso, ¿qué tal si aprovechaba sus "recién" descubiertos sentimientos para que se quedara de una buena vez? Creyendo que, de todas formas, no tenía nada más que perder, entró en silencio en la habitación en penumbra.

- Hola, Naruto.

Ese saludo no sorprendió a nuestro chico, es más, le extrañaría aún más que Sasuke no lo hubiese sentido. Tampoco es que se hubiera tomado la molestia de esconder su presencia. Tranquilamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de su "amigo", que a su vez cerró el álbum y lo dejó de lado. Se mantuvieron el uno junto al otro sin decir nada, sólo disfrutando de la cercanía del cuerpo contrario. A la nariz de Naruto llegó el ligero aroma de Sasuke: vainilla y menta, una extraña combinación que le encantaba simplemente por ser **su** aroma. Por fin salió de su estupor y preguntó:

- ¿Por qué has vuelto?

- Necesitaba volver a encontrarme – Sasuke hablaba con una voz calmada, sin ese veneno que escupía cada vez que se veían. – Llevo demasiado tiempo sin ser yo, tanto que ya casi ni me acuerdo de quien soy. Necesitaba volver para recordarlo. – Su mirada se dirigió hacia la cubierta de cartón adornada con un ridículo papel de colores. (Ewi-chan: En serio, ¿sus padres nunca les han enseñado fotos de cuando eran bebitos en álbumes con un papel espantoso?)

- Si te quedaras, no necesitarías hacer esto. Yo estaría a tu lado siempre, y podrías ser tú mismo.

- Lo sé – los ojos de Sasuke se empezaron a humedecer. – Seguro que lo harías. Aunque fuera a golpes.

Los dos lanzaron una pequeña risa ante la veracidad de esas palabras. (Ewi-chan: ¿Se imaginan la escena? Naruto haciéndole una llave de karate a Sasuke para que este sonría. Naruto: ¡Sonríe de una vez! Sasuke: ¡No quiero! Naruto: ¡Claro que sí! Sasuke: Ahora mismo me estás retorciendo el brazo y me estás estrangulando, ¿de verdad crees que me apetece sonreír?)

- Entonces quédate.

- Sabes que no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? Tú quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?

- Sí. Pero si lo hago, me matarán antes de que cruce la puerta.

- Yo lo impediré.

- No podrás.

- Sí que podré. Hablaré con la vieja, convenceré a Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan me apoyará, me pelearé con el Consejo de Ancianos si es necesario. Haré lo que sea para que vuelvas a la villa, a tu hogar… - Naruto se giró y miró con una seguridad inquebrantable a los ojos de su compañero. – Haré lo que sea para que vuelvas conmigo.

Sasuke no respondió, simplemente le sonrió. Lentamente se fue acercando a su rubio amigo y levantó sus brazos. Poco a poco rodeó su cuello y se apretó contra su acogedor pecho, completando así un estrecho y suave abrazo. (Inner: ¿puedo salir ya?/ Ewi-chan: espera un poco más, que aún queda un poco más de fic empalagoso.) Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, para después relajarse y abandonarse a la suavidad de esa cabellera negra que le rozaba la mejilla, a la delgadez de esa cintura entre sus manos. Se abrazaron como si nunca más quisieran separarse, como si ansiaran desde hace mucho ese contacto. Sasuke giró un poco la cabeza hasta rozar con sus labios el sensible oído de Naruto.

- Gracias.

Naruto, con los ojos cerrados, siguió el tibio aliento de su amigo hasta que finalmente se topó con su mejilla, que besó con delicadeza. Subió su boca por la sien hasta llegar a la frente, que cubrió de besos efímeros. Bajó por su nariz hasta depositar un beso en la punta, se desvió por su otra mejilla y terminó de bajar hasta alcanzar la comisura de los labios. Pero en ese momento dudó. ¿Y si Sasuke no quería? Estaba claro que no podía obligarlo, más que nada porque no le parecía bien violar a su mejor amigo. (Inner: Pero a mí sí *¬*/ Ewi-chan: Se supone que hay que hacer un lemon muy hot, no una sesión de sadomasoquismo/ Inner: Está bien, prometo no ser muy dura.)

Sasuke se impacientó. Esos besos le habían gustado demasiado, y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin ellos. Así que sin previo aviso, se lanzó ansioso a los labios de su, por fin oficialmente, amante. La primera impresión fue la de humedad, después de calor, luego de placer, y finalmente de abandono total. Se besaron con ansias, metiendo la lengua hasta la campanilla, sin importar la sensación de ahogo, sólo buscando un contacto más y más profundo. Se quedaron sin aliento rápidamente, pero no les importó, siguieron besándose con pasión renovada, jadeando por la rapidez del beso. En uno de esos momentos de locura, Naruto le mordió el labio a Sasuke, que se estremeció entre sus brazos y gimió involuntariamente. El rubio escuchó ese gemido, e interrumpió el beso empujándolo sobre la cama. Se detuvo para contemplar la excitante imagen que tenía bajo él: un Sasuke jadeante, completamente sonrojado, con la ropa descolocada, y deseoso de más contacto. Se lanzó directamente a su cuello níveo, que besó y lamió desesperado, y en el que dejó varios chupetones. Sasuke disfrutaba de esas caricias tan placenteras, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para dejar paso libre a la traviesa lengua de su zorrito. Enterró sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera de su contrario y abrió las piernas para que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente pegados. Naruto tomó posesión de nuevo de los finos labios mientras le quitaba la camiseta (remera) a su amante, y Sasuke intentó hacer lo mismo con las manos temblorosas por el deseo. Cuando por fin, ya sin la parte de arriba, se abrazaron de nuevo, sus pieles se erizaron por el intenso contacto. Rodaron de un lado al otro de la cama, acariciándose mutuamente, sin interrumpir el beso. Naruto empezó a bajar de nuevo hasta el punto de unión entre el cuello y el hombro, y lamió, besó y mordió, regocijándose por los jadeos de su compañero de cama. Se dejó llevar por el placer que le nublaba los sentidos y mordió ese punto hasta hacerlo sangrar, y Sasuke no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de puro placer. Decidió dejar de atormentar esa parte de su perfecta anatomía y buscó otro punto del que abusar: los pezones de Sasuke. Mientras uno era preso de su boca, que lo lamía y lo chupaba hasta enrojecerlo por completo, el otro estaba siendo pellizcado por su mano habilidosa. A Sasuke le dolía un poco, pero el placer era aún mayor que el dolor, así que se dejó hacer, colocó sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza y cerró los ojos para disfrutar plenamente de las ardientes caricias.

Cuando Naruto se cansó de esa tortura, bajó despacio por su abdomen, dejando un rastro de besos de mariposa, hasta llegar al ombligo. Mordisqueó por los alrededores y finalmente metió su lengua todo lo que pudo, simulando lo que ambos sabían que pasaría después. Después de hacer que Sasuke gimiera hasta casi suplicar, Naruto trazó con su lengua un camino recto y relampagueante por su torso hasta llegar a la nuez, que mordió con fruición. Sasuke arqueó su espalda al paso de la lengua de Naruto hasta estar casi erguido, cogió el pelo del rubio a la altura de la nuca y lo forzó a besarlo de una forma lujuriosa y completamente caliente, sacando incluso las lenguas de sus respectivas bocas mientras la saliva rebosaba por las comisuras. Cuando el beso terminó, acercó su boca a su oído y susurró con una voz sensual y desesperada:

- Desnúdame.

Naruto, a pesar de lo extraño que resultaba que el Uchiha suplicara, obedeció enseguida, y se deshizo rápidamente de las prendas inferiores de Sasuke hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo. Volvió a bajar, esta vez más despacio para exasperar a su amante, hasta quedar a la altura de su entrepierna. Sasuke cerró los ojos, sabedor de los placeres que iba a probar en ese momento; sin embargo, Naruto no hizo lo que él esperaba. El rubio dirigió sus manos a las ingles de su amante y las masajeó con suavidad hasta arrancar suspiros. Después bajó muy lentamente las manos por las piernas, masajeando y apretando, empezó a repartir besos por la parte interna de los muslos, en la zona en la que la piel es más suave y sensible, y finalmente dejó un par de marcas de propiedad que el Uchiha aceptó con un jadeo lujurioso. Naruto colocó sus manos en las rodillas de su moreno y con un movimiento brusco las separó para dejar expuesta su nueva golosina. Acercó lentamente la cara y sopló la punta, notando cómo Sasuke se estremecía de impaciencia. Pasó lentamente un dedo desde la base hasta la punta, arrancando un gemido, casi un grito de la garganta dolorida de su amante. Fue a llevárselo a la boca, pero el moreno le agarró la mano y empezó a lamerlo, primero la punta para después metérselo en la boca y sacarlo y meterlo rápidamente. Naruto comprendió lo que quería el Uchiha y se agachó con una sonrisa entre sus piernas sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Lamió la punta y Sasuke echó la cabeza hacia atrás ahogando un alarido de placer. Se la metió por completo en la boca y el moreno se aferró con fuerza a los cabellos dorados sin poder reprimir el grito que salió de lo más profundo de su ser. El vaivén comenzó, lento y profundo, y poco a poco se fue acelerando, provocando que Sasuke perdiera la cordura y gritara con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, diciendo entre gemidos una y otra vez el nombre de su amante: Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

Justo en el momento en que empezó a sentir pinchazos en las ingles y contracciones en su abdomen, el rubio paró. Sasuke intentó protestar, pero nada más abrir la boca Naruto la invadió con su lengua. Sin embargo, esta vez el beso fue más tranquilo, más suave, como si quisiera grabarse el sabor de esa boquita en la memoria. El beso paró, y el jinchuuriki pegó su frente a la de su amante, le miró recto a los ojos, y dijo (Inner: esta parte parece sacada de una novela rosa/ Ewi-chan: habrá que poner algún componente romántico/ Inner: ¡pero es que yo quiero puro sexo!/ Ewi-chan: es una historia para Hime-chan, y Hime-chan quiere romanticismo, ¡y punto!/ Inner: joooooo):

- ¿Quieres seguir hasta el final?

Sasuke sonrió con ternura. A veces Naruto le salía con unas preocupaciones innecesarias que le daban ganas de besarlo y abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo. Sasuke le acarició la mejilla y después la besó.

- Eso ni se pregunta.

- ¿Seguro?

- Jamás he estado más seguro en mi vida. Quiero ser tuyo – Sasuke le cogió la mano derecha y empezó a lamerlos – y que tú seas total y absolutamente mío. – Concluyó con una mirada de lobo devorador que dejó sin aliento a Naruto. (Inner: y a ti también/ Ewi-chan: Eso… no… eso no es cierto ¬/¬)

El rubio, completamente rojo por las palabras del Uchiha, empezó a preparar la entrada del moreno con mucho cuidado. Primero un dedo, que entró con mucha facilidad, como si siempre hubiera estado esperando este momento. Lo sacó y metió varias veces, cada vez más rápido y asegurándose que no hería a su amante. Cuando estuvo completamente acostumbrado, metió el segundo, que al parecer le dolió un poco a su moreno, puesto que lo notó tensarse y dar un respingo. Pero las molestias pasaron rápidamente, y pronto Sasuke empezó a mover las caderas al compás de los dedos. El tercero, sorprendentemente, entró con más facilidad, y Naruto empezó a ensanchar ese agujerito. Sasuke, al cabo de unos minutos, empezó a sentir la necesidad de tener al rubio en su interior, y se lo hizo saber entre gemidos de impaciencia. Naruto decidió hacerle caso y se posicionó entre las piernas del moreno, que las abrió aún más y las colocó alrededor de su cadera. El rubio le tomó las manos con fuerza y empezó a entrar. Sasuke se tensó de inmediato, se mezclaban en ese acto el dolor por no estar acostumbrado, el placer de sentirse lleno, la necesidad de sentirlo mucho más. Así que, usando las piernas, atrajo a Naruto hacia sí de golpe hasta que estuvo dentro por completo.

La sensación era increíble, notaba puro fuego en las entrañas, un fuego que lo hacía arder de placer y de dolor al mismo tiempo, y que lo estaba volviendo loco. El rubio también se sentía en la gloria, ese interior tan cálido, esa estrechez, lo llevaba más allá del cielo y del paraíso, lo hacía perderse en la lujuria y el deseo. Sasuke balanceó sus caderas para que empezara a moverse, y el jinchuuriki respondió saliendo por completo de su interior para entrar de nuevo muy lentamente. El moreno gimió descontrolado y apretó las manos que aún sujetaba. Naruto volvió a hacerlo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que tocó un punto en el interior de su amante que le hizo gritar y apretar su esfínter. Se concentró en volver a golpear ese punto una y otra vez para poder ver esa cara de éxtasis absoluto, esos labios que gritaban su nombre en medio de jadeos de placer, esas mejillas totalmente rojas, esos ojos negros nublados por el placer y el deseo. Sintió que con sólo esa cara sería capaz de correrse una y otra vez en ese interior tan cálido. Aceleró sus movimientos, y el moreno se soltó de sus manos para agarrarse a la espalda grande y fuerte que tenía encima para así poder aliviar su placer clavándole las uñas y gimiendo desquiciado en su oído. El rubio también empezó a jadear, susurraba el nombre de su amante y le hacía promesas obscenas y sucias que los excitaban a ambos. Sasuke lo notaba en lo más profundo de su ser y se retorcía entre los fuertes brazos que lo cobijaban. No entendía cómo había podido vivir todo ese tiempo sin esta plenitud, esta locura que lo arrastraba a un lugar desconocido pero tan deseado. Estuvieron así por incontables minutos, tomando el uno del otro lo que el contrario le ofrecía con total entrega, hasta que espasmos involuntarios anunciaron el final. Naruto, embistiendo sin descanso ese cuerpo delgado y pálido, tomó en mano el miembro olvidado del Uchiha y lo masajeó con fuerza al compás de las penetraciones. Sasuke se ahogaba del placer, no podía respirar y le quemaban los pulmones. Sentía una necesidad de acabar rápidamente y que Naruto lo llenara. Y así, balanceándose entre el miembro de Naruto y su mano, Sasuke se corrió entre los dos vientres, lanzando un "te quiero" que seguro que se pudo oír hasta en Suna. El rubio, por su parte, al sentir esas contracciones que lo estrechaban y lo introducían aún más en esa cavidad, se corrió copiosamente ahí dentro gritando el nombre de Sasuke con una voz masculina y grave. El moreno creyó que sólo con sentir la semilla caliente de Naruto y escuchar esa voz tan sensual gritar su nombre se volvería a correr. (Inner: yo casi lo hago/ Ewi-chan: ¡Pervertida! ¡Esas cosas no se dicen en voz alta!/ Inner: pero si sólo me escuchas tú/ Ewi-chan: Sí, y también el que esté leyendo el fic/ Inner: O/O)

Los dos se desplomaron en la cama, completamente agotados y satisfechos, Sasuke en la cama boca arriba y Naruto encima de él. Ambos estuvieron un tiempo en esa postura, hasta que recuperaron el aliento. Cuando sus respiraciones se calmaron, Naruto salió del interior de Sasuke junto con una parte de su semilla y se acomodó en su pecho. Sasuke sólo atinó a abrazarlo y a acariciarle el pelo con suavidad. El rubio cerró los ojos y suspiró de gusto. Lo abrazó por la cintura y dijo (Inner: ¿Hacemos otra ronda?/ Ewi-chan: pero si no pueden ni con su alma. Además, ahora toca algo empalagoso/ Inner: ¡Nooooo! Yo quiero más sexo TToTT/ Ewi-chan: Es hora de volver a dormir, ¡venga!):

- Yo también te quiero.

Sasuke se quedó completamente de piedra y se puso colorado hasta las raíces del pelo. Después sonrió y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no era tan… feliz. El amor de su vida le correspondía. Se abrazó aún más fuerte al cuerpo que tenía encima y los sollozos escaparon de su boca sin poder remediarlo. Naruto se asustó al oír los sollozos y notar las lágrimas en su mejilla, así que se soltó del abrazo, lo tomó de las mejillas y le preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo?

- N… no… nada de eso – Sasuke intentó secarse las lágrimas, pero no dejaban de salir como si fueran ríos. – Me encuentro muy bien… Es más, soy muy feliz – tomó una de sus manos y la estrechó con fuerza contra su cara. – Hace tanto tiempo que nadie me demostraba tanto cariño, que me he emocionado – Le miró directamente a los ojos. – Gracias, Naruto. Gracias por estar a mi lado.

El rubio sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo, lo cogió de la nuca y con delicadeza lo estrechó contra su cuerpo y lo acunó. Cuando el Uchiha se calmó, lo hizo encararle y le dijo:

- Tú y yo no volveremos a estar solos nunca más.

Recostó al cuerpo pálido, se acomodó de nuevo en su pecho y los tapó a ambos. Poco a poco cayeron en brazos de Morfeo y se rindieron al cansancio. Mañana sería un día muy duro, y necesitarían todas sus fuerzas. (Inner: ¡para seguir teniendo sexo!/ Ewi-chan: ¡Noooo! Para enfrentarse a la Hokague/ Inner: ¿es que les va a prohibir tener sexo?/ Ewi-chan: ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer a esta maniática sexual ) Así que, desde nuestra posición privilegiada, les deseamos buena suerte y felicidad. FIN.


End file.
